gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Brittany y Santana
(Insinuación) (Declaración) (Oficial) |Final= (Separación) |Orientación= Homosexual |Máximo nivel= Sexual; Noviazgo |Estado actual= Pareja}} La relación entre Brittany Susan Pierce y Santana Lopez era una pareja de novias, que inició en la serie como una relación de mejores amigas, hasta que en " ", se reveló implícitamente durante una conversación telefónica, que ambas mantenían relaciones sexuales. La relación entre ellas se había mantenido solo como una cercana amistad, hasta " ", en donde Santana declara estar enamorada de Brittany, y ésta, aunque acepta sus sentimientos y los corresponde, no puede salir con ella, debido a que estaba saliendo con Artie Abrams. Esta pareja se formalizó como noviazgo en " " durante una cita en Breadstix. Mas tarde terminaron en . Esta pareja es principalmente conocida como Brittana (Brit'tany y San'tana) ó Santittany (Sant'ana y Br'ittany). Información General En la Primera Temporada, Santana y Brittany son consideradas solo como mejores amigas, hasta " ", donde Brittany accidentalmente insinúa en un comentario que ella y Santana mantienen relaciones sexuales.En la segunda temporada era dificil verla separadas al final de temporada en New York se Cree que eran novias por lo que Brittany le Dijo en Los pasillos de WMHS. En la tercera temporada su relacion Fue oficialmente confirmada en Pot O' Gold. Terminan su relacion en la cuarta temporada en The Break Up pero siguen siendo amigas-Hermanas segun Brittany en Swan Song. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Showmance thumb|left|Quinn, Santana y Brittany audicionando para New Directions. En Showmance, en el club de Celibato, mientras Santana daba giros con su falda (mientras Quinn dice: "Dios bendiga al pervertido que invento las faldas"), se puede ver como Brittany se muerde los labios de modo sexy. Mas tarde, Santana y Brittany audicionan para entrar a New Directions ayudando a Quinn a hacer los coros durante I Say a Little Prayer. Mientras que Quinn tenía movimientos de baile ligeramente diferentes, Santana y Brittany tenía idénticos movimientos de baile. Durante este tiempo, se les ve bloqueando los ojos en ocasiones. Cuando Sue habla con el trío de unirse a New Directions y ser sus espías, Brittany y Santana chocan sus manos por detrás de la espalda de Quinn. Preggers En Preggers, se puede ver de fondo a Santana y Brittany hablando cuando el Sr. Schue dice que le dará el solo de Tonight a Tina. Mas tarde, ambas apoyan al equipo de fútbol junto a las demás Cheerios durante el partido. Finalmente, son vistas juntas hablando con Quinn cuando Puck, Mike y Matt entran al club Glee. The Rhodes Not Taken thumb|Brittany peinando a Santana. En The Rhodes Not Taken, al comienzo del episodio, Quinn sale corriendo de la habitación para ir a vomitar, y Kurt le dice: "¿Podemos hablar sobre lo obvio en la habitación?" a lo que Santana responde: "Tu sexualidad?" y luego se puede ver que mira a Brittany en el otro lado de la habitación. Mas tarde, se puede ver a Brittany dando un masaje a Santana mientras los miembros de New Directions hablaba acerca de que le pasaba a Quinn; ambas se sorprenden al enterarse de la noticia de que Quinn esta embarazada. Vitamin D thumb|left|Brittany y Santana riéndose. En Vitamin D, Brittany y Santana se dan los cinco cuando saben que las Seccionales serán muy fáciles al saber contra quienes iban a competir. Mas tarde, ambas están junto a las demás chicas y Santana se ríe, junto a las demás chicas (excepto Rachel) cuando Brittany dice que Quinn tal vez fue a comprar ropa para bebe. Mas tarde, Brittany y Santana, junto con las demás chicas de New Directions, cantan y bailan durante Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Finalmente, ambas se ríen cuando saben que Sue sera su co-directora en el Glee Club. Throwdown thumb|Brittany y Santana cantando "Ride Wit Me". En Throwdown, New Directions es separado por Sue, poniéndo a las "minorías" en un sólo grupo a su cargo. Esto deja separadas a Santana y Brittany durante los ensayos del club Glee. Sin embargo, durante Ride Wit Me, se les ve cantando juntas, y al terminar, se despiden con un cariñoso abrazo. Mas tarde, Brittany y Puck dejan al grupo de Will debido a que creían que eran tratados como minorías, por lo que Santana vuelve a estar junto con Brittany. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, se les ve a Brittany y a Santana sentadas juntas antes de que Will empezara a cantar Bust a Move. Ambas también bailan juntas, junto con Quinn en la canción. Ambas también reciben a Mike y a Matt cuando deciden volver al Club Glee. Finalmente, se les ve juntas tomándose un Slushie. Wheels En Wheels, Brittany y Sanatana, junto a las Cheerios están practicando su rutina en el gimnasio, luego se les puede ver caminado juntas cunado Sue les dice que tomen un descanso. Mas tarde, en el ensayo del club Glee, ambas están sentadas una al lado de la otra en la sala de coro. Santana le dice a Brittany cual es la mano derecha para votar. Cuando Brittany llega con Becky junto a Santana, Quinn, Finn y Puck; Santana le dice que debería de estar en silla de ruedas, a lo que Brittany dice que la olvidó. Ballad thumb|left|Brittany y Santana. En Ballad, Brittany y Santana están sentadas una al lado de la otra al inicio de la reunión en la sala de coro. Santana es la quinta persona en tomar un papel para ver quien será su pareja en la tarea de hacer una balada, y le toca Brittany, quien se ve muy animada de hacer una balada con ella. Al final, Santana y Brittany, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. En " ", Brittany y Santana van en una cita con Finn a Breadstix, ambas al mismo tiempo. Durante la cita, ambas charlan entre ellas, excluyéndo a Finn de la conversación. Finalmente, para hacer que Finn se vaya, Santana le dice la forma en que ellas "operan." Ella le explica que él les paga la cena, y ellas dos se besarán en frente de él, poniéndolo como el mejor trato de todos. Segunda Temporada thumb|left|Brittanna thumb|146px En el episodio Duets las vemos acostadas una junta a la otra, en la habitación de Brittany. Brittany le sugiere a Santana que hagan un dueto juntas como parte de su tarea en el coro pero Santana se niega, prefiriendo cantar a dueto con Mercedes, por lo que Brittany busca darle celos a Santana con Artie , con el que llega a tener sexo en el mismo episodio, Santana se pone celosa y le dice a Artie que el sexo no significa nada para Brittany , haciendo que Artie decida acabar la relacion. Mas tarde en Never Been Kissed Puck ayuda a Artie a recuperar a Brittany y en Furt dice publicamente que sale con el chico. En The Rocky Horror Glee Show ambas espían por la ventana al Sr Schuester y Emma mientras esta canta Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, ambas corren por el pasillo y Santana le da vueltas a Brittany. En Blame It On The Alcohol , ellas van caminando juntas al atender el celular y se hacen llamar Santanny. En el episodio Sexy, volvemos a ver a Santana y a Brittany juntas en una habitacion probablemente luego de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, Brittany dice que es mejor cuando se habla de sentimientos y se miran a los ojos y dice que esto es confuso, Santana argumenta diciendo que hasta el desayuno es confuso para ella, sin embargo ambas se sienten confundidas con su relacion y deciden hablar con Holly sobre su sexualidad, Holly les sugiere que canten una cancion que identifique sus sentimientos y thumb|Beso Brittanacantan Landslide, donde Santana se ve identificada con la cancion y llora mientras la interpreta ante los demas miembros del club. Mas tarde Santana le dice a Brittany que la ama y que no quiere estar con nadie mas que no sea ella, Brittany le dice que ella tambien la quiere pero que ahora ella tambien quiere a Artie pero si algun dia rompen su relacion y tiene la suerte de que ella aun este soltera y la siga queriendo, sera toda suya, Santana no queda conforme con la respuesta de su amiga y se va frustrada. En el episodio Original Song, Brittany se acerca para hablar con Santana porque la echa de menos, pero acaban discutiendo y Santana le dice que sigue saliendo con Sam y que no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando se declaró. thumb|Brittany y Santana En el episodio Born This Way, Santana quiere postularse para reina del baile de graduacion para decirle a Brittany que por decreto real deben estar juntas, probablemente Brittany le creeria, pero piensa que por ser tan perra nadie votaria por ella, asi que decide comenzar una relacion con Dave para tapar la homosexualidad de ambos y al proponerselo a este inmediatamente dijo que si ya que a ambos les combenia. Mas tarde Brittany le muestra la camiseta que usara en la presentacion de la cancion Born this way que dice Estoy con una estupida' y una flecha hacia arriba indicando a la propia Britt, Santana le muestra su camiseta que dice 'Perra' diciendo que es perfecta para ella, sin embargo Brittany le muestra una camiseta que habia hecho exclusivamente para ella que decia 'Libanesa' cuando en realidad lo que Brittany queria que dijera era Lesbiana, pero ella se niega. Amabas discuten sobre su relacion y Brittany le dice a Santana que esta enojada solo por que ella es bicuriosa (bisexual) y Santana es libanesa (lesbiana), Santana le dice que no esta enojada por eso, si no por el hecho de que le dijo que la amaba y ella '' thumb|left no le correspondio, Brittany dice que la ama pero que Santana no se ama a si misma de lo contrario usaria thumbla camiseta con la palabra ''Libanesa'' en la presentacion y esta realmente la utiliza pero no para cantar con el resto del coro si no para verlos actuar con Dave desde lejos. En el episodio Rumors Brittany dice en su show por internet Fondue for two que Santana ''juega para el otro equipo haciendole creer a todos que queria decir que Santana era lesbiana, pero no era asi, Brittathumb|[[Brittany y Santana en la Segunda temporada ]]ny luego admite que en realidad queria decir que ella esta con New Directions cuando antes estaba con las Cheerios, luego Santana lleva a Brittany a la sala de musica para cantarle Songbird que era una cancion perfecta para los sentimientos de Santana, Brittany ofrece a Santana ir a su show por internet para invitarla al baile de graduacion y ademas admitir la relacion y lo que siento por ella, Santana acepta pero no se presenta y Brittany dice en su show que su invitada iba a ser Santana pero mando un mensaje de texto diciendo No puedo. Al dia siguiente, Jacob le dice a Santana que descubrio que algunos comentarios que incluian algo de su relacion con Dave los que decian que lo estaban haciendo en la parte trasera de un auto estos venian desde la computadora de Santana, esta se defiende diciendo que le robaron su computadora y que su relacion con Dave esta mejor que nunca y que son almas gemelas, mientras sucede esto Brittany y Santana comparten algunas miradas. thumb En el episodio New York Santana se ve molesta ya que New Directions no llego a los primeros 10 en las Nacionales por ese beso de Finn y Rachel y se le ve con una muñeca vudu de Rachel, Brittany dice que este año no queria ganar ya que disfruto estar con el club glee, ambas se dan un gran abrazo y Santana le dice a Brittany que ella es su mejor amiga y que la ama mas que a nadie; al finalizar el abrazo Santana le pregunta a Brittany cuando se volvio 'tan inteligente'. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Brittany interrumpe la entrevista de Jacob con Santana y ambas se van entrelazadas del brazo. A ambas se les ve sentadas juntas cuando el Sr. Schue pone los trofeos en la sala de coro. Mas tarde, ambas intentan comvencer a Quinn de volver a las Cheerios y a New Directions, pero Quinn no acepta. Se les puede ver sentadas una enfrente de la otra en la cafeteria y durante We Got The Beat ambas cantan y bailan juntas. Al final de la canción se puede ver como Santana se voltea y le dice algo a Brittany. Ambas tambien participan en la guerra de comida, en donde se puede ver que Brittany defiende a Santana mientras que Santana se esconde detras de ella. Se les puede ver sentadas juntas depues de la guerra de comiida en donde Brittany dice que tiene peperoni dentro de su sosten a lo que Santana le dice que son sus pezones. Mas tarde, tras Santana haber incendiado el piano purpura mientras Blaine cantaba It's Not Unusual, es hechada del club Glee hasta que pueda jurar lealtad. Brittany se ve triste por esto. I Am Unicorn En I Am Unicorn, Santana y Brittany estan pegando los posters de la campaña de Kurt y le dice a Brittany que asi no se ganara nada. Santana consuela a Brittany diciéndole que su idea fue genial y que en realidad debería lanzarse ella misma para presidenta escolar ya que ella es un unicornio. Al final, Brittany decide postularse y hace posters junto con Santana para su campaña. Asian F En Asian F, Santana y Brittany se le acercan a Kurt y Rachel para hablar de la campaña de Brittany, y seguido a esto, Brittany comienza a cantar Run The World (Girls) en donde Santana le hace unos coros vocales. En la presentación imaginaria de Mercedes de It's All Over Santana defiende a Brittany empezando una discusión con Mercedes en medio de la canción. Se les puede ver sentadas juntas cuando Rachel y Mercedes cantaban Out Here on My Own. Al saber que Santana obtubo el papel de Anita, sonrie y Brittany está al lado de ella. Ambas están una enseguida de la otra mientras interpretan Fix You. Pot O' Gold [[Archivo:Dibujo_de_Lord_Tubbington_en_Pot_O'_Gold.png|thumb|left|"Lord Tubbington cree que eres Purrrrfect. Y yo también".]] En Pot O' Gold, se puede ver que Santana tiene un dibujo en su casillero que dice: "Lord Tubbington cree que eres Purrrrfecta. Y yo también". Mercedes se acerca a Santana y le pide unirse al coro de Shelby, pero ella dice que no puede dejar a Brittany, a lo que Mercedes le dice que la lleve con ella. En una escena de ellas dos cenando en BreadstixSantana le pregunta a Brittany que si estan en una cita y esta le pregunta que si eso era una cita, que cuando habían tomado un baño juntas también era una cita. Por lo que hacen su relación oficial. Luego Brittany le comenta a Santana de su duende y que quiere compartir su tercer deseo con ella, Santana accede diciendo que tiene pensado dejar New directions para unirse al coro de Shelby y que quiere hacerlo con ella, a la vez desea que Brittany le de la mano, al saber que estaban en un lugar público Santana le dice que se la de abajo de una servilleta. thumb|Brittany y Santana en su primera cita oficial. Mientras New Directions cantaba Last Friday Night, Blaine pone su brazo alrededor de Brittany y se tira en el suelo, Santana molesta aleja a Brittany de Blaine. Brittany se sienta junto a Santana despues de la canción. Mas tarde, Santana con rabia le dice a Rory que se aleje de Brittany y que deje de mentirle con lo del duende, le dice que si cree que es un duende, entonces que le conceda un deseo y haga que Brittany se una al coro de Shelby con ella. Luego Finn habla con Brittany para que no deje el club y Brittany le dice que debe hacerlo ya que Santana le habia pedido un deseo a su duende y Finn le dice estúpida, a esto último causa que Brittany se una al club de Shelby. Después le dan la bienvenida a ambas chicas y escojen el nombre del club que sera The Troubletones y ambas tienen solos en Candyman. Ambas están juntas cuando Finn se acerca para disculparse con Brittany, y luego de que se va se acerca Rory para decirle a Brittany que está listo para su olla de oro, aunque Brittany le dice que ya no cree en los duendes. Santana ve a Rory con una cara de satisfaccion, lo insulta y despues se va. The First Time En The First Time, ambas le están dando consejos a Rachel sobre su primera vez con Finn, luego ambas están en el musical escolar West Side Story. Mash Off Están juntas en el auditorio cuando Will y Shelby empiezan a cantar Yoü and I/You and I. Luego Santana y Brittany pasan al lado de Finn y Rory, y Santana empieza a insultar a Finn empezando una discusión entre ellos lo que lleva a un juego de quemados entre New Directions y The Troubletones. Ambas están juntas en el juego de quemados mientras suena Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another. Brittany le pide a Santana que deje de molestar a Finn a lo que ella accede. Casi terminando el episodio mientras están cantando Rumor Has It/Someone Like You ambas comparten una que otra mirada. I Kissed A Girl Estan juntas mientras se canta I Kissed a GirlapoyadaporlaschicasdeNew Directions y The Troubletones. Se puede apresiar la parte en la q Santana habla con su abuela acerca de su orientacion sexual Hold On To Sixteen Entran juntas con The Troubletones al salón de coros de New Directions deseandoles suerte, y bailan juntas en Survivor/I Will Survive, thumb|left|Brittany y Santana bailando en [[Survivor/I Will Survive.]] cuando The Troubletones pierden las seccionales están las dos devastadas y se quedan ahí hasta que se apagan las luces. Pasan los días y están juntas en el baño aun hablando sobre las seccionales hasta que entra Quinn y les dice a ellas y a Mercedes que el sentido de madurar es perder las cosas, hasta que se va de ahi y a la final se vuelven a unir a New Directions. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Ambas asisten al The Glee Holiday Spectacular, y luego van al refugio para gente sin hogar y ambas tienen solos en Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World). Yes/No Ambas se encuentran con Mercedes cantando Summer Nights escuchando su historia de verano con Sam. Luego a los días Santana junto con Mercedes, Tina y Rachel cantan The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face y ella piensa en Brittany. thumb|right|Santana pensando en Brittany. Michael Están junto con Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine discutiendo sobre las seccionales hasta que Will les dice que harán canciones de Michael Jackson para las regionales, ambas bailan en Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', luego están junto con los Warblers en un estacionamiento cantando Bad hasta que Blaine queda herido. Luego de que Santana haya confrontado a Sebastian le pide a Brittany que bloquee la puerta y ella le contesta que no sabe, al final del episodio ambas estan con New Directions cantando Black or White. The Spanish Teacher Estan en el gimnasio en una practica de las Cheerios creada la coreografía por Roz Washington. Mientras Will canta A Little Less Conversation y aparece Brittany en la performance Santana se queda sorprendida. Heart En el salón del coro ambas están abrazadas y muy sonrientes. Luego en el casillero de Santana, Brittany le muestra la lista de canciones que hizo para San Valentin, diciéndole que esas son las canciones que escucha cuando están juntas o piensa en ella, thumb|left|La lista de canciones con la cual Brittany piensa en Santana. Santana le dice que eso es lindo, sstán a punto de besarse, cuando el Director Figgins aparece y las cita en su oficina. Él les dice que ha tenido quejas sobre ellas compartiendo PDA en los pasillos y se ve una escena de ellas dos dándose un corto beso en los labios. thumb|right|El corto beso Brittana. Santana le dice que apenas sus labios se rozaron y que porque no se quejaron del beso de Finn y Rachel, él les dice que a él personalmente no le importa, pero no quiere disgustar a nadie por motivos religiosos. Más tarde después de que The God Squad le cantara a Rachel, les pide que le canten una canción a Brittany refiriendose a ella como su "novia, novia". Llega el día del Sugar Shack y Joe se acerca a Santana diciéndole sobre su petición a la cual acepta diciéndole que "amor es amor" y empieza a sonar Cherish/Cherish, cuando culmina la canción ambas se dan un beso. thumb|left|Beso Brittana. On My Way El día de las Regionales ambas tienen solos en What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) y ambas asisten a la boda de Rachel. Big Brother El día del Senior Ditch Day en Six Flags ambas están tomadas de la mano en la montaña rusa. thumb|right Saturday Night Glee-ever Mientras Will piensa en Santana que tiene mucha ambición, ella le dice a Brittany que el hermano de Blaine tiene razón que ir a la universidad es una perdida de tiempo. Luego ambas bailan en la pista en Night Fever y más tarde ambas hacen coros y bailan con Mercedes Disco Inferno. Luego En la sala de música suena la canción If I Can't Have You, y es cantada por Santana en la pista de baile disco. Al finalizar la canción, Santana admite que fue una canción de amor dedicada a Brittany, pero también revela que lo que realmente quiere para su futuro es la fama. En los pasillos, Brittany se acerca a Santana y le dice que ahora es famosa, ya que publicó el video de ambas teniendo relaciones sexuales. Santana se enoja y le pregunta por qué lo hizo, ya que ese video era privado, pero Brittany le resta importancia, diciéndole que no se preocupe, ya que lo intercaló con escenas de Lord Tubbington realizando sus tareas de la casa. En la biblioteca, Brittany le da algunas ideas descabelladas a Santana sobre cómo hacerse famosa, como llenar el baúl de su auto de excremento o comer un testículo de toro, luego ella se va y le da un beso en la sien thumb|right|Beso en la sien Brittana. a Santana que aun esta algo molesta. Luego en la presentación fantasiosa de More Than A Woman ambas estan bailando juntas. Santana y Brittany se reúnen con Sue en su despacho. Sue le dice a Santana que está decepcionada por el video que subieron, ya que si quiere ser famosa, esa no es la forma de llegar, ya que nadie la tomará nunca en serio. Santana le explica que ahora lo entiende, y que quiere hacer de su vida algo importante y sustancial. Luego de esto, Sue le entrega un sobre a Santana, quien lo abre y se encuentra con una beca completa para la Universidad de Louisville , la cual tiene el mejor programa de Cheerios del país. Sue le dice que sabe que ella no quiere ser una Cheerio por el resto de su vida, pero que cree que es un muy buen lugar donde empezar, y una vez allí podrá especializarse en lo que sea que ella quiera. Sue le revela, además, que la idea fue de Brittany, por lo cual ambas se abrazan y se dicen que se aman la una a la otra. Dance With Somebody Mientras Brittany canta I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) thumb|left, toma de las manos a Santana y ambas empiezan a cantar juntas la canción. thumb|right|Brittana cantando [[I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). ]] Luego mientras Santana y Rachel cantan juntas So Emotional Brittany graba a su novia con su celular. Casi terminando el episodio mientras suena My Love Is Your Love ambas se unen con sus demás compañeros del coro cantando la canción. Choke Brittany se acerca a Sugar, Santana, Mercedes y Tina y les dice que acaba de salir de la reunión presidencial del colegio y les cuenta que tiene que elegir una temática para el baile de graduación de este año. En ese momento Beiste pasa y Santana hace una broma sobre su golpe y Roz Washington sale a la defensa de ella, luego más tarde Sue, Roz y Beiste hablan con ella en la sala de música y les dice que deben escoger una canción que minimizan la violencia doméstica y cantarla, convirtiéndola en una canción de poder y que demuestre que la violencia en el hogar está mal. Luego en el auditorio hacen una presentación de Cell Block Tango, y Sue les dice que no entendieron la tarea. Después que ellas se enteran sobre lo que le paso con Cooter las chicas deciden cantarle a Beiste Shake It Out y se abrazan. Prom-A-Saurus Santana y Brittany son nominadas para rey y reina del baile. Luego de que Rachel anuncia en la sala de música sobre el anti-baile Santana se enoja, recriminándole a Rachel que es la última noche que pueden pasar todos juntos y aún así ella quiere hacer que todo gire en torno a ella. Le dice que entiende que se haya atorado en su audición para NYADA, pero que es algo que puede suceder, que se recomponga de una vez y deje de hacer sentir mal a todos por eso mismo, y que ira a su baile de graduación con su novia. Esa noche en el baile Santana y Brittany junto con Tina cantan Love You Like A Love Song, más tarde cuando llegan Rachel, Finn, Blaine y Kurt, Santana toma del brazo a su novia llevándola a bailar mientras suena What Makes You Beautiful. Cuando Santana y Quinn están contando las votos, Santana se enoja al ver que Brittany no recibió muchos votos para rey y que ella no quiere ser reina si ella no lo es, a lo que Quinn le dice que se alegra porque no recibió muchos votos. Después de anunciar al rey y a la reina mientras Santana esta cantando Take My Breath Away, Brittany le hace un corazón con los dedos y Santana le guiña el ojo para luego mostrar su foto del baile. thumb|right|Brittana en el prom Props En la imaginación de Tina ambas son Artie y Mercedes, después que Artie/Santana habla con Rachel/Tina, Mercedes/Brittany empuja su silla de ruedas. Nationals Antes de las nacionales Santana se acerca a su novia y a su amiga y dice "Trinidad Impía empezando juntas, terminando juntas" a lo cual Brittany agrega "Es así como debería ser" Luego hacen una excelente presentación de Edge Of Glory, y tienen una especie de dueto en Paradise By The Dashboard Light. Cuando llegan al William McKinley High School, mientras suena Tongue Tied ambas se dan un beso. thumb|left|BESO BRITTANA "NATIONALS" Goodbye En Breadstix, Santana está cenando con su madre y Brittany. Maribel le cuenta a Brittany que un día Santana llegó y dijo "mami, papi, soy gay", y dice que todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en cómo no se dió cuenta antes, como cuando tenía 7 años, que decidió vestirse como el Tío Jesse para Halloween. Brittany le pregunta a su suegra si entonces no le importó la sexualidad de su hija, y la Sra. Lopez responde que lo único que le importa es que su bebé sea feliz, a lo cual Santana menciona que ojalá su abuela pensara igual. Su madre le dice que no debería querer incluir a alguien en su vida que no apoye sus sueños. Santana, entonces, aprovecha la ocasión para revelarle a su madre que no quiere ir a la Universidad de Louisville, sino que en su lugar quiere ir a Nueva York. Su madre le insiste en que vaya a la Universidad, diciéndole que quiere que su hija tenga lo que ella no pudo tener, y añade que Nueva York seguirá ahí luego de que obtenga su título universitario. Cambiando de tema, Maribel le dice a Brittany que oyó que entrará a la Universidad de Purdue, pero Brittany la corrige, diciéndole que no es la Universidad, sino la Granja Purdue, pero aún así no podrá ir, ya que no se gradúa. Ante esto, Santana se sorprende y le pregunta cómo puede ser que no se gradúe, a lo cual Brittany responde que en realidad se alegró cuando supo que no se graduaría, ya que tendrá la oportunidad de recursar el último año nuevamente y mucho mejor, ya que esta vez se presentará a las clases. Además, dice que podrá ser nuevamente la presidenta escolar, por segundo año consecutivo. Santana, aún sorprendida, le pregunta por qué no se lo dijo, y Brittany le responde que qué creía que iba a pasarle, teniendo en cuenta que su promedio académico es de 0,0. En ese momento, Santana dice que entonces si Brittany se quedará en Lima, ella también lo hará, a lo cual Maribe niega con la cabeza algo triste, en señal de desilusión. Luego en la sala de música Santana le dedica You Get What You Give a Brittany junto con los demás graduados para luego dejarla al frente con los no-graduados. El día de la graduación mientras suena Glory Days y llaman a Santana ambas se dan un abrazo. Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel En The Lima Bean durante una conversación entre Brittany y Blaine, este le pregunta a Brittany sobre Santana, a lo que ella responde que esta muy ocupada con la practica de las porristas y que resulta difícil besarse por Skype y al mismo tiempo tijeretear por una webcam. Britney 2.0 En la casa de Brittany, Santana ha estado charlando por Skype con ella, sin embargo, resultan ser conversaciones cortas debido a que Santana apenas tiene tiempo para hacerlo. A la final del episodio Brittany vuelve a las Cheerios y mientras suena Everytime Brittany esta acostada en su cama esperando a que Santana responda su videollamada. The Break Up Santana desde la universidad, llega a casa y la vemos con Brittany pasando tiempo juntas doblando algo de ropa. Ambas se dan un corto beso en los labios 200px|thumb|left|Brittana besandose despues de su ruptura y luego Brittany bosteza, a lo cual Santana le pregunta que le pasa, Brittany le menciona que está leyendo un libro para un club después de la escuela en el que está involucrado. Luego en Breadstix están juntas en el club de Kitty llamado "Left Behind". Para demostrar sobre lo que se siente ser abandonado, la asistente de Tina, Dottie, la dejan atrás, dándole a entender que fue abandonada, dejándola devastada. Brittany le dice a Santana que es así cómo se sintió ella después de que ésta se fuera. Santana pasa por la escuela para decirle a Brittany algo que no sabe cómo expresar. Así, Santana decide cantar Mine. Santana dice que no ha sido una buena novia, pero que no quiere que su relación acabe con un engaño a alguien, a lo cual Brittany responde que ella nunca la engañaria.200px|thumb|right|Brittana durante [[The Scientist.]] Santana confiesa haber tenido un "intercambio de energía", básicamente se refiere a que ella le sonrió a una mujer en la biblioteca. Santana le dice que no están rompiendo, pero ambas saben que su relación no está funcionando. Ambas lloran y luego se besan, dejando como suposición que no terminaron, sino que están tomándose un tiempo. Casi terminando el episodio ambas cantan en The Scientist y se muestra un flashback de ellas dos en Heart. Glease Santana vuelve a Lima para interpretar el papel Rizzo en la obra escolar "Grease". Ella se muestra en la sala del coro para aceptar el papel y todo el tiempo Brittany se ve sonriendo a Santana y cuando Joe le pregunta a Santana que por qué ella está de vuelta en la ciudad, Brittany lo calla diciendo que "Lo importante es que ella está aquí, por lo que el espectáculo puede continuar ". Ambos están de vuelta a Blaine en Beauty School Drop Out y se ven a bailar durante el mismo. thumb|leftMás tarde, Santana se prepara para cantar There Are Worse Things I Could Do. Brittany se acerca a ella y pone sus manos en los hombros. A continuación, se sienta junto a Santana y dice hola y Santana dice hola de nuevo. Entonces Brittany expresa su felicidad por tener a Santana de vuelta en la ciudad y le dice que la extraña. Santana responde que ella extraña a Brittany también y que la única razón por la que decidió interpretar el papel de Rizzo en la obra fue para poder ver Brittany de nuevo. Brittany le dice que ella no está saliendo con nadie, mujer u hombre, insinuando que ella quiere volver con Santana, pero esta le responde que estaría bien si lo hiciera (Santana simplemente quiere la felicidad de Brittany y eso es algo que en el momento no le puede dar debido al hecho de que viven en diferentes estados), pero que de todas formas ella está feliz de que Brittany es todavía soltera. Ellas se miran a los ojos la una a la otra hasta que son interrumpidas por Mike. Él viene a decir que Santana tiene que salir a cantar en un minuto. Brittany le pregunta si ella está nerviosa por cantar. Santana dice que no y que es que debe ser fácil, como en la canción de América. Brittany dice que se supone que debe ser un espectáculo triste, entonces ella luce pensativa y le dice a Santana que ella debe pensar en algo que la haga triste como en el hecho de que ellas dos ya no estan juntas y eso duele, sobre todo los viernes porque ese era su noche de citas. Ella le desea Santana buena suerte y toca la espalda a medida de que se va. Santana parece triste después de Brittany dice eso. En el escenario, Santana canta There Are Worse Things I Could Do, obviamente, pensando en Brittany. En la última línea de la canción voltea la mirada a un lado del escenario donde Brittany se encuentra parada observándola mientras canta con una ligera sonrisa al principio. thumb|180pxAmbos mantienen contacto visual por un segundo y cambian su expresión facial, ahora lucen heridas, demostrando que el dolor por su ruptura sigue intacto. Durante la fantasía de Rachel de You're The One That I Want, Brittany y Santana están bailando y cantando juntas, y luciendo como una pareja de nuevo. Santana se puede ver claramente corriendo a través del escenario para estar con Brittany. Ambos están en la sala del coro al final del episodio, escuchando atentamente el discurso de despedida de Will y las críticas que recibió la obra escolar. Thanksgiving Diva I Do All or Nothing Frases |texto = En primero solía sentarme aquí en última fila,y observarte en secreto. Contaba el numero de veces que me sonreías, y quería morirme los días que no lo hacías. Hecho mucho de menos este sitio. Aquí es donde nos enamoramos. Donde podía decir las cosas con musica, cuando las palabras no eran suficientes y necesito decirte algo que no se como decir.|dicho por = Santana a Brittany|referencia = " "}} |texto = Brittany wow las canciones tristes me ponen realmente triste,y no quiero estar triste. Santana no he sido una buena novia para ti. No puedo venir a casa los fines de semana y fingir que las cosas son como eran, porque no lo son. Y no quiero estar como en todas esas relaciones a distancia,que,ya sabes,se mantienen durante unos meses y entonces...rompen cuando alguien de pronto engaña o las cosas se vuelven raras. Brittany yo nunca te engañaría. Santana lo se. Lo se, y yo tampoco te engañaría nunca,pero...si estamos siendo completamente sinceras, tuve, bueno, creo que la mejor forma de describirlo seria...¿un intercambio de energía? Me estaba matando a estudiar para la aburrida clase de sociología, levante la vista, y había una chica mirándome. Me sonrió durante demasiado tiempo,lo que significaba que o estaba loca, o era lesbiana y juzgando por la pila de virginia woolf que estaba leyendo, yo le gustaba. así que le sonreí. Sentí una atracción. Y tu, puede que hayas tenido o puede que la vayas a tener, y eso pasa. Vamos a ser maduras en esto,¿vale? Esto no es una ruptura oficial,pero seamos sinceras,las relaciones a distancia son casi imposibles de mantener. Porque ambas personas apenas consiguen lo que necesitan, especialmente a nuestra edad. Brittany esto me suena mucho a ruptura. Santana sabes que esto no esta funcionando. Sabes que siempre seras la persona a la que más ame. (Se besan y abrazan mientras Brittany solloza) Brittany yo también te amo.|referencia = " "}} Canciones Duetos *''Me Against the Music'' de Britney Spears ft. Madonna. (Britney/Brittany) *''I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' de Whitney Houston. (Dance With Somebody) *Valerie de The Zutons. (100) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) ;Segunda Temporada *''Toxic'' de Britney Spears. Cantada con Will, Rachel, Tina y Quinn. (Britney/Brittany) *''Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Emma, Will, Finn, Kurt y Carl. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On The Town''. Cantada con Finn, Artie, Mercedes y Rachel. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' de Glee. Cantada con Finn, Artie, Tina y Rachel. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''We Got the Beat'' de The Go Go's. Cantada con Rachel. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Candyman'' de Christina Aguilera. Cantada con Mercedes y Sugar. (Pot O' Gold) *''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You'' de Adele. Cantada con Mercedes. (Mash Off) *''Survivor/I Will Survive'' de Destiny's Child/''Gloria Gaynor''. Cantada con Mercedes y Sugar. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Rachel, Tina, Puck, Kurt y Blaine. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)'' de Kelly Clarkson. Cantada con Mercedes. (On My Way) *''Cell Block Tango'' de Chicago. Cantada con Mercedes, Tina y Sugar. (Choke) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' de Meatloaf. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''The Scientist'' de Coldplay. Cantada con Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Will, Emma y Rachel. (The Break-Up) *''You're the One That I Want'' de Grease. Cantada con Marley, Ryder, Finn, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine. (Glease) Coros Juntas ;Primera Temporada *''I Say a Little Prayer'' de Dionne Warwick. Coros para Quinn. (Showmance) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' de The Supremes. Coros junto con las Cheerios para Quinn. (Throwdown) *''Gives You Hell'' de The All-American Rejects. Coros junto con New Directions para Rachel. (Hell-O) *''Run Joey Run'' de David Geddes. Coros para Rachel, Finn, Puck y Jesse. (Bad Reputation) ;Segunda Temporada *''Sweet Transvestite'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Coros para Mercedes. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Forget You'' de Cee-Lo Green. Coros junto con Quinn para Holly, Mercedes y Artie. (The Substitute) *''Landslide'' de Fleetwood Mac. Coros para Holly. (Sexy) *''Hell To The No'' de Glee. Coros junto con Lauren y Tina para Mercedes. (Original Song) ;Tercera Temporada *''Here's To Us'' de Halestorm. Coros junto con Finn, Artie, Mike, Rory, Sugar, Mercedes, Tina y Quinn para Rachel. (On My Way) *''Disco Inferno'' de The Trammps. Coros para Mercedes. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Come See About Me'' de The Supremes. Coros para Quinn. (Thanksgiving) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) ;Segunda Temporada *''Songbird'' de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada por Santana (Rumours) ;Tercera Temporada *''Run The World (Girls)'' de Beyonce. Cantada por Brittany. (Asian F) *''It's All Over'' de Dreamgirls. Cantada por el Booty Camp. (Asian F) *''I Kissed a Girl'' de Katy Perry. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions y las Troubletones. (I Kissed A Girl) *''Constant Craving'' de k.d. lang. Cantada por Santana, Kurt y Shelby. (I Kissed A Girl) *''Christmas Wrapping'' de The Waitresses. Cantada por Brittany. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' de Roberta Flack. Cantada por Santana, Mercedes, Tina y Rachel. (Yes/No) *''Don't Wanna Lose You'' de Gloria Estefan. Cantada por Mercedes. (The Spanish Teacher) *''Cherish/Cherish'' de The Association/''Madonna''. Cantada por The God Squad. De Santana para Brittany. (Heart) *''Love Shack'' de The B-52's. Cantada por Mercedes, Blaine, Rachel, Brittany, Kurt y Sugar. (Heart) *''If I Can't Have You'' de Yvonne Elliman. Cantada por Santana. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''More Than A Woman'' de Tavares. Cantada por Finn. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''So Emotional'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada por Santana y Rachel. (Dance With Somebody) *''My Love Is Your Love'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada por New Directions. (Dance With Somebody) *''Love You Like A Love Song'' de Selena Gomez and The Scene. Cantada por Santana. (Prom-asaurus) *''Take My Breath Away'' de Berlin. Cantada por Santana y Quinn. (Prom-asaurus) *''Edge of Glory'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada por las Troubletones (Nationals) *''Tongue Tied'' de GROUPLOVE. Cantada por New Directions. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Everytime'' de Britney Spears. Cantada por Marley. (Britney 2.0) *''Mine'' de Taylor Swift. Cantada por Santana. (The Break-Up) *''There Are Worse Things I Could Do'' de Grease. Cantada por Santana, Wade y Cassandra. (Glease) Curiosidades *En Survivor/I Will Survive Brittany y Santana como el resto de las chicas de Troubletones hacen el paso de tango y ellas al mantener una relación se destacan a un punto que a ese momento se le ha dado un nombre "Brittango". *Despues de una cuarta temporada donde paso "mucha agua bajo el puente" Santana Lopez segura y sin titubear dice que ama a Brittany S. Pierce en Tina In The Sky With Diamonds a su futura, ya novia, Dani(Demi). Aunque tmb dice que todo termino, la sigue amando. *Ambas tuvieron sexo con Puck. *Ambas dudaron de su sexualidad, aunque al momento parece que ya lo tienen en claro. Brittany dijo ser bisexual y Santana dijo ser lesbiana. *Figgins dijo que ha recibido quejas de su relación por razones religiosas. *Figgins las llamo "lesbianas adolescentes" *Al principio Joe no aceptaba esta relación, pero al final lo hizo ya que él concluyó que el "amor es amor". *Quinn es una de sus mejores amigas. *Figgins dijo que prefiere verla a ellas besarse que a los Finchel *Tienen diferente ascendencia: Santana es latina y Brittany es holandesa *Ambas pertenecieron a las Cheerios *Naya Rivera y Heather Morris son mejores amigas igual que sus personajes en la serie. *Siguen enamoradas la una de la otra. *Ambas salieron con Sam. *Ambas fueron capitanas de las Cheerios *Brittany le pregunto a Santana por Skype si podian tener sexo en la noche (Britney 2.0) *Le dijo a Sam que tenian sexo muy interesante (Britney 2.0) *A pesar de haber roto, a diferencia de las otras siguen en buenos términos y se siguen considerando mejores amigas. *Ellas son la única pareja principal que nunca se han engañado y ambas dijeron que nunca lo harían.(The Break-Up) *Todavia se aman pero el amor a distancia no funciona. *Son las unicas que se las a visto vomitar luego de una presentación Galería Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo15 r2 250.gif Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo1 r2 250.gif 1302812381232_f.jpg Brittanakiss9393.png Brittana_1.jpg Brittanyandsantanahugging.png Tumblr_lfuoj27ryW1qgfeg9o1_500.jpg Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo14 r3 250.gif Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo3 r1 250.gif tumblr_m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo6_r3_250.gif tumblr_m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo2_250.gif britana.12011381-1280-720.jpg tumblr_m4jxr2MXmZ1qdmi1yo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5fcnkjaAy1ql2f46o1_500.gif tumblr_m6pvbvDtKY1qlrdfuo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m28rzan4Sc1qa5jg8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m377crEZ1X1qm7zayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxror2XSNf1qeywr5o1_r1_500.gif a169bf67f16c29d9e6016f47122feb15.jpeg Heyaa.gif Tumblr_m310jdenyL1ql8qts.gif Tumblr_m48pe3N9RE1qa165wo1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m43yg1NP3O1qieab0.gif Tumblr_m342pyUkzb1qi50pdo4_400.gif 3-7-brittana-katie-b.gif Heya-Brittana.gif Tumblr_lmnqpspVal1qi712l.gif Ily-2.gif Tumblr_llfjz4AhCL1qctfyqo1_500.gif Tumblr_m43xmyAQKX1qa8mq1o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_ls7eu9mEtk1qjuvtn.gif Duet.gif Ishipbrittana.gif Tumblr_m3d31dondo1rsb2coo1_250.gif Songbird.gif Pot.gif Landslide.gif BrittanaGIF.gif Tumblr_m40aisWKrk1rucjbpo1_500.gif Tumblr_lzg6hhAa3M1r6f6cso1_500.gif Tumblr_lntuzwp1Tx1qapg62o1_500.gif Brittana.gif Tumblr_lqysp3l5521qhaufl.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644418-500-270.gif Tumblr_lmtkftqfmt1qco1poo1_400.gif Tumblr_m3tw0pEZF11qi50pdo1_500.gif Heya_kiss.gif Llic1.gif Dancing_2.gif Brittana-massage.gif 20110908191409!Brittana.gif Brittana_gif_by_ingdianita-d324btn.gif Heya_naya_blowing_a_kiss.gif HeYa_Hug.gif Brittana_slap.gif BABIESSSS.png 435.jpg 984.jpg 166565_324669370984920_1110143564_n.jpg 529893 338387186279805 353711013 n.jpg LOVE.jpg brittanalove.png BRITTANA.jpg Navegador Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Principales Categoría:Relaciones Homosexuales Categoría:Relaciones de Brittany Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas